Bats and Bouquets
by imnotacommittee
Summary: The Captain takes Maria out on a date
1. Notes and Part 1

**Disclaimer**: _The Sound of Music_ belongs to 20th Century Fox. _Die Fledermaus_ was written by Johann Strauss

**Rating**: PG (but part 3 is PG-13)

**Gratitude**: To Jelpy and Ilandra, as always. Jelpy, who kept Maria from whining and gave me a wonderful push in the right direction regarding how certain issues were brought to light.  Ilandra, who opened my eyes to how I could make Maria shine, and patiently read a few extra versions before we both decided the finished product was up to par.  You two are wonderful to work with, and I cannot thank you enough for your words of wisdom.

**Comments**: This story was inspired while working on another fic. It's a filler for the film, taking place between the engagement and the wedding.  I picked _Die Fledermaus_ because that was the opera I had seen when I was in Munich, and it is rather special to me. Incidentally, "die fledermaus" is "the bat" in German, for those who might ask where the "bat" in the title comes from.

**Summary**: The Captain takes Maria out on a date

**Bats and Bouquets******

Maria sighed in frustration and refrained from throwing the flower brochure across the parlor.  Dropping it to the table, she buried her face in her hands, exhaling loudly.  She had no idea planning a wedding could be such difficult work.

            All she wanted was a simple arrangement of local flowers, and all that was offered to her were massive and often ostentatious bouquets that didn't suit her at all.  She was beginning to contemplate going out to the fields on her wedding day and picking the flowers herself.

            She pulled her hands away from her eyes and studied the catalogue for the caterer, which was next to the brochure for the flowers. She scowled at the complex menus and choices.  Her frown deepened when her eyes wandered to the prices.

            "Can't we just invite the children and one or two friends?" she thought aloud, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

            Maria stared up at the ceiling.  Rubbing her sore neck, she cast a forlorn glance out at the window and the bright warm day.  Maybe if she took her work outside, the fresh air would rejuvenate her.  Brightening at the idea, she started to gather her papers, when an unopened envelope fell to the ground.

            Knitting her eyebrows in confusion, Maria stooped over to pick it up.  She frowned as she saw it was from the dress designer, and it was dated for that day.  How could she have missed it?  Glancing again at the mess on the table, she quickly solved that mystery.  

Opening the telegram, she felt her stomach tighten in renewed frustration as she read that the material she had selected for the girls' dresses couldn't be cut in the way needed for the design she had chosen.  It was too fragile for such a detailed and precise pattern.

            "Oh!" she cried in annoyance, slamming the telegram on the table and plopping down onto the chair.  "Why can't _one_ thing go right?!"

            The sound of low laughter surprised her, and she flew into the air, yelping in surprise.  She whirled around, only to find her fiancé standing in the doorway, a look of sympathetic amusement on his face.

            She glared at him, her aggravation threatening to overcome her. "This is a nightmare, Georg," she said, gesturing to the mess on the table.  "I had no idea that this was going to be so much work."

            He started to slowly walk over to her, their eyes locking. "What's happening?" he asked.

            Touched by the soft compassion she heard in his voice, she felt the words pour out of her at once. "The flowers are too frilly, the dresses are too delicate, the food is too ornate, and the wine I had wanted isn't available for the number of people we've invited. I cannot get an earlier appointment to see the judge for the legal issues, and-"

            Georg had reached her by that point and placed his hands on her shoulders.  Bringing her gently towards him, he placed a calming kiss on her forehead.  "I will take care of the legal issues, Maria," he said. "And Max is in town with Liesl getting more floral brochures for you to look at.  There is another caterer who specializes in simple chicken dishes that I just found in Grödig."

            Maria laughed.

            "But you're on your own for the dresses," he said, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks.  He stared into her eyes. "Aren't you always telling me to trust God?"

            "Has God ever planned a wedding?" she asked.

            Georg laughed and hugged her to him.

            "This is turning out to be much more than celebrating the sacrament of marriage," Maria muttered into his shoulder.

            "It does end up being more about the celebrating, I'm afraid," Georg said, stroking her hair.

            Maria pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Can't we just have a small ceremony and send cards later?"

            Georg shook his head and laughed. "It's too late now, and you know it," he said, reaching up to tap her nose.  His face became serious after a moment. "It'll all be worth it in the end, Maria."

            She smiled. "Do you think so?"

            He nodded. "I _know_ so.  When it's all over, we're going to be far away from ornate floral arrangements, difficult caterers, and temperamental designers.  It will be just you and me alone in Paris," he said, sliding his hand to the back of her neck and pulling her closer to him.  "And the best part is that I am going to be married to the most beautiful and loving person in the world."

            She smiled sweetly and reached up to kiss him.  His arms wrapped around her and caressed her shoulders and neck.  She brought her hands up to run through his hair, bringing him closer to her.  Georg's hand slipped down her back, massaging her lightly and succeeding in calming her agitated nerves.             Breaking away for air, Georg smiled down at her as he caressed her cheek.  "I have a surprise for you," he whispered, stepping back.

            "A wedding coordinator?" she suggested.

            Georg laughed. "Max does seem rather eager for that job, but no," he said. "This is even better."

            He dug into his suit jacket pocket and produced two tickets.  He held them out for her to see.

            "_Die Fledermaus_?" she read, looking up at him.

            "We're going to the opera tonight, Maria," he said.

            Maria's eyes widened. "The opera?" she repeated.

            Georg nodded. "You've been working far too hard on this wedding, and you deserve a night when all you have to worry about is looking beautiful.  So, basically, you don't have to worry at all."

            She smiled. "Oh, Georg," she breathed.

            "First, we dine at the restaurant at the Hotel Goldener Hirsch-"

            "Georg!" Maria gasped. "That's so expensive!"

            "Hush," he said, putting his finger to her lips.  She smiled in excitement at the prospect of dining at such an extravagant restaurant.  "First, we eat there and then enjoy a night with one of Strauss's funniest productions."

            "Oh, this is wonderful!" Maria exclaimed, hugging him.  He laughed and swayed her side to side in their embrace. After they had parted, she cast a look down at her dress. "What should I wear?"

            Georg waved his arms in dismissal. "I decline any obligation to answer that," he said, taking her hands in his. "Didn't you buy something fancy when the girls took you out shopping the other day?"

            Maria cocked her head, thinking. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Oh, yes!  I remember buying a few things that were less 'governess like,' as Brigitta had put it."

            "Oh?" Georg asked, his interest piqued.

            "I must say, Georg," Maria started, her voice lower, "you're being so generous to me. I've never been spoiled before."

            He smiled broadly and squeezed her hands in his. "I can't give you enough, Maria."

            Her eyes brightened. "You're all I need," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, each thankful for the happiness they shared.

            After a long moment, they parted, and Georg looked over at the clock. "I suggest you get ready, Fräulein.  We leave in two hours."

            "I don't need two hours to get ready, Georg!" Maria protested.

            "Take your time, Maria," he said, guiding her away from the table and the source of her frustration. "I shall see you at the front door at precisely five o'clock."

            Maria looked around him to the hallway. "No children?" she whispered, meeting his gaze.

            He grinned. "Just you and I, my love."

***

"She said she didn't need two hours to get ready," Georg muttered as he looked at his watch again.  He began to pace to the front door and back to the base of the staircase, casting continuous glances upward to where his fiancée was preparing herself.  "I see she took my advice to heart."

            Kurt looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. "Why do girls take so long?" he asked.

            Friedrich shrugged.  Bored, he maneuvered his hand to cast a dog-shaped shadow on the wall. "I don't know. They don't have to wear as much as we do."

            Georg ceased his pacing and laughed. "I wouldn't say that too loudly, Friedrich," he warned.  When the boy looked up at him, he nodded vehemently. "They outnumber us."

            "I wonder what she'll wear," Kurt thought aloud, studying his brother's shadow puppet and trying to mimic Friedrich's hand positioning. "I can't picture her all dressed up, like the women at the ball."

            "Yes," Friedrich agreed. "She seems to be more comfortable climbing a tree."

            Georg cleared his throat. While his sons had a point, he thought Maria to be rather elegant.  She had a natural bounce to her step and a glow to her cheeks that left the women of the haute culture soporific in his opinion.

            "Maria may not be accustomed to a more refined atmosphere," he started, looking at his sons in the eye, "but I find her to be quite attractive when she's not wearing something rejected by the poor."

            The group laughed, and Kurt looked up in the direction Maria and his sisters had been hiding for the past two hours. "She does dance nicely," he offered.

            Georg smiled. "Quite nicely," he said, more to himself than to his son.  

            The boys exchanged a look, still struggling with the image of their tomboyish governess and soon-to-be mother as a cultivated, restrained woman of the upper class.

            Kurt sighed and shook his hands in exasperation. "What are they _doing_ up there?  Re-arranging her hair for the millionth time?"

            Friedrich pursed his lips and shook his head. "Her hair is short," he said. "What can she do with it?"

            Georg wisely avoided to comment and looked at his watch again.  It was now five minutes after the hour.  Their reservations were for half past, and he cast a weary look up in the direction of Maria's door again.

            "Shall I go and see, Father?" Friedrich asked, starting to rise off his seat on the stairs.

            The Captain shook his head. "No, maybe I should-"

            He was silenced with the sound of a door opening and the animated squeals filtering down to the grand hallway.  The three von Trapp men looked up to see the girls walking down the stairs, all wearing excited expressions on their faces.  Georg looked past his daughters and saw Maria descending the stairs behind them.

            He felt his lips curve upward in a large appreciative smile at the sight of her, dressed elegantly and walking with the grace of a princess. _She is simply stunning, _Georg thought as their eyes met and she smiled shyly at him.  As she reached the bottom of the stairs, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

            "Maria, you're gorgeous," he whispered, not hearing the collective "ohhs" of his younger daughters and the feigned gagging noises of his sons.

            She laughed nervously and glanced down at her dress.  "Will this do?" she asked, moving side to side a little so the diaphanous material would sway. "It's not too formal for tonight?"

            He scanned her once over, finding himself mesmerized by the soft lines the perfectly cut gown created on her body.  "Perfect," he murmured, staring into her eyes.

            "We thought the color would bring out her eyes," Brigitta offered as she and Louisa draped a light shawl around Maria's shoulders.

            "And I believe you especially like blue," Maria added in a quiet voice.

            He nodded. "And you would be right," he returned, leaning closer to her.

            "You look like a princess," Marta sighed.

            "Like a Baroness," Georg corrected and grinned at his fiancée. He stepped to the side and offered his arm.  She laced her arm in his, her excitement barely contained in her vivacious smile.

            "Shall we, my love?" he asked with grandeur.

            "With pleasure, my dear," she answered just as extravagantly and held her chin up in a regal manner.

            Georg looked around at his children, all of whom were staring at the couple, elation in their eyes. "We shall see you tomorrow," he said. "Please behave for Frau Schmidt and your Uncle Max."

            The couple walked out to the car, both looking forward to their night out on the town.

To be continued.


	2. Part 2

"Georg, please don't tell anyone this," Maria started in a hushed voice, "but I like this food better than our cook's."

            The Captain laughed and nodded, putting some butter on the last piece of his roll. "Your secret is safe with me, Fräulein," he said and grinned at her. "If I paid the cook what the chef here makes, I think you would like her food just as much."

            Maria looked around at the fancy décor and the other diners.  Everything was so elegant and posh, and Maria suddenly felt isolated.  Being raised humbly, she didn't know if she could adjust to the refined life her fiancé led, and whether or not the people he considered his peers would accept her.

            "Some of them are rather nice, Maria," Georg said, watching her.

            She snapped her head back to meet his gaze, and smiled a little at his observation. "It's not that," she said quietly, again returning her attention to her surroundings. "It's just that this is such a different world than what I'm used to.

            "I grew up on a farm and then went straight into the convent. This," she gestured to the opulence around them, "is something I never thought I'd be a part of."

            Georg nodded, taking her hand in his. "Do you think you won't fit in?" he asked, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

            Maria pursed her lips together, unsure if she should be happy that he could read her so well.  She cast a glance over at a table whose two occupants, an elderly couple, had been stealing quick glances over at them throughout the evening.  She smiled at them, and they, embarrassed at being caught, flushed and resumed their meal.

            "You'd fit in anywhere, Maria," Georg said.

            She sighed. "Isn't it a matter of whether or not I'm _let_ in?"  She looked over at the elderly couple again, a feeling of apprehension threatening to overcome her.

            Georg followed her gaze and studied the couple for a moment before lingering too long.  He, too, had noticed several acute stares cast in his and Maria's direction from various patrons throughout the evening.  He looked at Maria again and smiled.

            "Since when do the rules of decorum interfere with your way of thinking, Maria?"

            She shook her head. "This is different."

            "How?"

            "Your world expands beyond the grounds of the villa," she started. "You're a man of importance in this city, in this region.  There are rules to this class; rules I'm not accustomed to, and I don't want to hinder any relationship that you might -"

            "Maria," Georg interrupted and reached over with his other hand to capture both of hers, "you have nothing to worry about.  Yes, there are certain 'guidelines' to the upper class, and you will have to make some minor adjustments.  But please believe me when I say that you are never to change who you are for my or anyone else's sake.  

"If I know you, and I'd like to think that I do, I'd say that this stuffy class is about to get a much-needed breath of fresh air when you join it."

            Maria's smile felt more genuine as she looked down at their entwined hands. Glancing back up to meet his gaze, her smile widened at the earnest look in his eyes.  She looked around the restaurant again, feeling more confident.

            "And you needn't fear," Georg continued. "I happen to know for a fact that my friends will love you."

            "I can't wait to meet them," she said. "Are they all like Herr Det- I mean, Max?"

            Georg laughed. "Good heavens, no!" he answered, withdrawing his hands. "Most of them are my former comrades in the Navy."

            "Oh?" Maria asked, her interest piqued. "Are they're all captains?"

            Georg nodded. "Most of them are either captains or lieutenant commanders."

            He sipped his wine and thought of his small circle of friends. "And none of them really fit the mold you have in your mind about those 'rules' of the aforementioned upper class."

            Maria's eyes widened. "Do any of them have wives?"

            He nodded. "All of them.  And they'll adore you," he assured her, not expecting her to feel so self-conscious.  "All of my friends and their wives.  How can they not?  You're the answer to so many prayers, and they'll realize that as soon as they meet you."

            He laughed softly. "The women are just happy that I'm no longer the brooding, depressing bore they have to invite to outings for their husbands' sakes."

            Maria smiled. After a moment, she found herself staring at her wine glass. "Your friends don't think it's odd that you're marrying your children's governess?"

            He shook his head. "No, they don't.  Actually, they're annoyed that they haven't met you yet."

"Weren't any of them at the ball?"

"Most of them were," he answered. "But you kept hiding from us."

            Maria's mouth dropped a little. "It wasn't my place to interact with your guests, Georg."

            "Well, if you'd like, we can have a little party before the wedding, so you can get to know them better," he suggested.

            She rolled her eyes. "As long as someone else plans it!" she exclaimed, and they laughed louder, causing many of the patrons to cast glances in their direction.

            Maria glanced up and caught the elderly couple looking over at them again.  To her surprised relief, she saw that they were smiling at them.  The man lifted his glass at her and nodded.  Maria felt a weight lift from her shoulders, and her smile brightened as she nodded back.

            "Maybe you're right, Georg," she said, picking up her glass.

            "I wondered when you'd finally say that," he mused and they exchanged a playful grin.

            "Seriously," she said, "maybe I will fit in."

            "You can fit in anywhere, Maria," Georg said again with admiration.

            She shook her head. "I didn't fit in at the convent," she said.

            Georg laughed. "Your spirituality was a little more extroverted than what they were used to," he offered.

            She nodded. "I would love to meet your friends, Georg," she said. "I'd love to hear all of their stories of your youths together."

            He coughed in feigned apprehension. "Well, maybe it would be best if we wait until after the wedding."

***

            "To think," Maria started as she and Georg exited their private box and started to walk towards the main lobby, "that I have lived in Salzburg my entire life, have walked by this theater countless times, and have never set foot inside!"

            Georg chuckled as he shifted her shawl to cover her shoulders better.  She looked up at him, and he smiled at how her eyes sparkled in enthusiasm. "Well, it was my honor and pleasure to introduce you to it."

            "Have you been here often?" she asked. "Have you gone to many operas?"

            He nodded as they paused so Maria could observe the grandeur of the theater's lobby.  He looked around too, memories of his previous visits coming into his mind. "Agathe dragged me to one when we were first married, but I was surprised that I liked it. We used to go often."

            She nodded, pleased that her fiancé and she shared such a strong love of music.  "I _loved_ this production," she said, smiling as she remembered various scenes.

            "Really?" Georg asked in feigned surprised and laughing. "I hadn't noticed."

            She joined in his laughter and looked back in the direction of the auditorium.  "It was so fantastic, Georg!" she exclaimed, feeling her smile broaden. "All of the-"

            "Hello, Georg!" a voice from behind them called out. They turned to see a couple of Georg's age approach them. "I thought that was you!"

            "Jakob, Marlene, it's nice to see you again," Georg said and shook the man's hand.

            "Jakob kept whispering in my ear, 'That's him, that's Georg'!" Marlene said and leaned over to kiss Georg's cheek.

            Georg stepped back and placed his hand on the small of Maria's back, gazing down at her. "Maria, this is Jakob Richter and his wife, Marlene.  Jakob and I were friends in school."

            "Hello," Maria said, noting the genuine smiles on their faces.

            "Please don't say when we were in school together, Georg," Jakob pleaded and laughed. "The poor girl was probably not even born yet!"

            He reached over and took Maria's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. "It's so wonderful to finally meet the woman who has made Georg smile again."

            Maria's cheeks reddened.

            "Oh, now, Jakob, you've gone and embarrassed her," Marlene said before stepping closer to Maria and kissing her cheek.  "It's lovely to make your acquaintance, Maria."

            "Thank you," Maria said, unsure how to properly return the salutation. "It's nice to meet you too."

            "Did you enjoy the opera?" Jakob asked after a moment.

            Maria's smile widened again. "It was wonderful!" she said, her eyes bright. "I loved everything about it: the costumes, the sets, the music! It was beautiful! Everyone was so talented! And their voices! How they can hit those notes so strongly is amazing!"

            Marlene and Jakob smiled at her blatant enthusiasm.  Marlene looked over at Georg, whose face bore an expression she hadn't seen on him in years.

            "When Rosalinde showed Eisenstein the watch, I nearly fell out of my seat!" Maria continued. "How could they keep straight faces during all those scenes? I could not stop laughing; the whole show was just excellent!"

            "Was this the first opera you've been to?" Marlene asked.

            Maria nodded. "I can't wait to go to another one!"

Georg put his arm around her. "We'll have to see what's playing in Paris," he told her. "You're going to love the Paris opera house, Maria."

Her face lit up more. "I can't imagine anyone being more talented than those performers we just saw."

Georg narrowed his eyes at her.  "Maybe I'm a little biased, but I think you're a better soprano."

            Jakob raised his eyebrows. "You sing, Maria?"

            Her cheeks reddened. "I like to, but I could never do that," she said, gesturing her hand behind her to the auditorium.

            "You're too modest, my dear," the Captain said and she turned to stare into his eyes. "Your flair with the Mother puppet still leaves me in wonderment."

            She laughed. "Next time we put on a show, you're joining us, Captain."

            "I have no intention of being relegated to play the part of a sheep, thank you."

            "We'll just have to buy a more sophisticated puppet for you, then," she retorted.

            The pair laughed at the memory of the puppet show, lost in happiness that filled their lives.  They turned to Jakob and Marlene, who were smiling at them.

            "I'm so pleased you liked the opera," Marlene said.

            Maria nodded again. "I'd like to go to all the operas that come to Salzburg," she said, looking pointedly at Georg.

            He winked at her and took her hand in his, looking at his friends. "I had wanted to distract her from all the wedding plans that have been driving her crazy at the moment."

            "So you took her to an opera that has infidelity!?" Jakob exclaimed, and the group laughed aloud.

            "Well, _The Magic Flute_ would have been too overwhelming," Georg explained.

            "You were very wise to take her to a comedy, Georg," Marlene said. "Jakob can attest to the fact that I wept for days after seeing _La Traviata_."

            "That wonderful music makes me forgive those over-dramatic plots," Jakob muttered, and Maria smiled.

            "So," Marlene said, smiling at the couple, "how are the wedding plans going?"

            The Captain looked at his fiancée. "Well, darling?"

            Maria rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I had completely forgotten them!" she exclaimed, and they all laughed. "It just seems like so much for just one day.  I'd be just as happy with a simple ceremony with only a few family and friends. It's turning into quite the social event!"

            "It's the biggest event of the season," Marlene said.  "Bigger than the ball Georg threw a few weeks ago."

            "I didn't want it to be like that," Maria admitted. "I want the focus to be on the marriage, but -"

            "It never is, my dear," Marlene said.  "I remember somewhere during planning my wedding, I had written a letter to Jakob detailing a plan to elope."

            Her husband frowned. "You did?" he asked, and the group started to laugh again. "Well, why didn't you send it? Think of all the money we could have saved!"

            A group of women exited the auditorium, and their conversation filled the nearly empty lobby.

            "I heard she left a few days after the ball, because of the governess," one woman said.  The two women to her left whispered to each other and their derisive sniggering echoed in the room.

            "A postulant!" another woman said. "I thought they were supposed to be virtuous!"

            The first woman laughed lowly. "I can hardly blame that little nun for being unable to resist the Captain's advances."

            Maria's eyes widened as she realized it was she they were conversing about.

            Another woman nodded her head. "Poor Elsa, to be cast aside because the Captain is too noble to let any child of his be born a bastard."

            Maria's mouth dropped open.  She stepped forward, hurt and anger flushing her cheeks, fully prepared to confront the women.  She felt a hand on her arm, and she whirled around to see the angry glare of Georg staring at the group of retreating women.  

Their eyes met, and she could see the precise reflection of her own emotions on Georg's face.  He shook his head and pursed his lips in an attempt to control his fury.  Maria turned to Jakob and Marlene, both of whom looked uncomfortable, to say the least.

            "So _that's_ why everyone keeps staring at us?" she whispered, trying to steady her breathing.  "They think we. they think we're getting married."

            ".because we _have_ to," Georg finished for her.  He, too, looked over at his friends. "I admit I've been a little preoccupied since Elsa's departure, but the extent of these preposterous tales amazes me.  What _else_ are people saying?"

            Jakob looked over at Marlene, who tried to smile comfortingly.  "What else do they _need_ to say, Georg?" she asked, shaking her head.

            "How can they think like that?!" Maria exclaimed, feeling her eyes sting.   Angrily, she blinked, determined to keep her emotions in check. "Why would they say."

            Georg took her hand in his and looked at her, furious that she was the subject of such cruel gossip.  "Welcome to the upper class, Maria," he said thinly.  He looked at his friends again, trying to think of something appropriate to say.

            After a moment, Marlene smiled. "Georg, darling," she started, "think about it. You have been seeing Elsa for months. You bring her to Salzburg with you. You throw a grand ball for her, introducing her to your circle of friends here.  Then, a few days later, she leaves, and you announce your engagement to your children's governess, who is a postulant. All without any explanation."

            Maria's eyes stung again as she looked up at Georg.

            "What are people _to_ think?" Marlene asked, taking Maria's hands and squeezing them.  Their eyes met, and the older woman smiled in understanding as she studied Maria's troubled expression.

            "It's none of their damn business," Georg said, his tone low. 

            "In this small city, everything is their business," Marlene offered.  She looked at Maria again. "I see their stories are unfounded."

            Georg looked down at Maria, his anger melting as he saw the pain in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

            Maria leaned into his embrace and steadied her breathing, but she was still shocked at the viciousness she had been thrown into. "They don't even know me," she started, shaking her head. "And they think I'm some sort of."

            "I'm so sorry, my dear," Marlene said, her voice filled with compassion.

            Maria looked up at her fiancé. "You've never done anything to provoke such stories!  And yet their opinion of you is rather low, if they think you're the type of man who would."  

"Maria," Jakob said, offering a small smile. "Remember that _they_ are just a bunch of silly old people. They have nothing better to do than to stir up crazy rumors and convince themselves that they're true."

"Well, _this_ rumor is not true," Georg confirmed. "We love each other. Surely that must still exist as a reason to get married these days."

            "In some circles," Marlene said.  "I must admit I am relieved beyond words to know that those stories are false, and it warms my heart to see the two of you so happy together."

            She stepped forward to kiss Maria's cheek again. "I know it's hard, Maria, but pay them no mind.  These silly rumors will be cast aside as soon as they get to know you, and more importantly: when a better story comes their way," she said and Maria smiled at her kindness. "I am looking forward to really getting to know you better. I believe everyone is going to love you."

            "Even after they realize that I'm not some sort of jezebel?" Maria asked, and the two women laughed.

            "I suspect you're going to open their eyes to many things," Marlene said.  She looked up at her husband. "We should be going."

            The Captain nodded. "It was nice seeing you again," he said and shook Jakob's hand. "We shall see you at the wedding."

            "I wouldn't miss it!" Jakob laughed.

            Marlene hugged Maria. "If you need any help with those pesky wedding plans, please contact me," she offered. "I would love to help you."

            Maira's eyes brightened. "Thank you," she whispered.

            They watched the couple go and stood in silence.  After a moment, Georg looked down at Maria and smiled.

            "Do you still want to be part of the upper class, Maria?" he asked.

            She laughed. "Well, at least now I know what I'm up against," she said. Resentment flashed in her eyes. "They really think that you and I."

            "As I said before, it's none of their business," he said as they started to descend the grand staircase.

            Now that Maria knew what people thought of her, of them, she became acutely aware of all the stares cast in their direction, no matter how discreet they were.  Anger filled her again as she thought how shallow people were.

            As if sensing her thoughts, Georg reached down and patted her hand that was clasped in his. "You're better than they think you are," he whispered to her. "I know that, and you know that. That's all that matters."

            Maria shook her head, looking each person she passed by straight in the eye.  "It still isn't easy to be gossiped about."

            "No, but when you know the truth, you know the stories won't last for long," he said. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and looked around at the dwindling crowd. Many of Salzburg's most elite and prosperous citizens were scattered about the opera house lobby, all looking considerably haughty and dull.

            He pulled Maria close to him. "On the other hand," he murmured into her ear. "We could have a field day with this."

            She whipped her head up to stare at him, confused. "Georg?"

            "How about I take you in my arms and kiss you until neither of us can breathe properly? Right here?" he suggested, keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead, careful not to attract too much attention. "That would really get the stories going."

            Maria coughed to cover her outburst of laughter. "As tempting as that sounds, Captain, I would rather not make a spectacle of myself," she said.  She looked up into his fake wounded face. "But I wouldn't mind being kissed with abandon elsewhere.  In a more private setting, perhaps?"

            Georg's eyes flashed. "Let's get out of here," he said, taking her hand again in his and guiding her out of the opera house.

To be concluded.

**A/N**: I looked all over the web for a specific opera house or theater in Salzburg. Aside from the Rock Riding School, which wasn't what I wanted for this, I couldn't find one. So, I'm making it up. Thanks for your kind reviews ~ imnotacommittee 


	3. Part 3

Georg escorted Maria up the stairs leading to her bedroom.  To the Captain's amused relief, the house was silent.  The unusual quiet was rather refreshing, and Georg felt relaxed in the calm atmosphere.  He was too tired to be surrounded by his children and too weary to deal with Max.  The evening had been solely about him and Maria, and he was grateful that it could conclude that way.

            He looked down at her, and smiled to himself at how graceful she was, even climbing an impossibly long staircase while physically and emotionally depleted.  She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder as they reached the top of the stairs.

            She paused for a second and looked across the foyer to the opposite side of the second floor.

            "What is it?" he asked, following her gaze.  She was staring at the doorway leading to the family rooms of the house.  She shook her head and looked up at him.

            "Explain something to me, Captain," she said. "Why is the governess's room across the hall from the children's?"

            Georg laughed, and she quickly put her hand over his mouth to try to stifle the sound. "They'll hear," she whispered, giggling.

            He stepped back and studied her. "What made you think of that?" he asked.

            She blushed. "Well, I was thinking about your bedroom," she admitted.

            His eyebrows rose. "Would you like to see it?" he offered.

            "No!" she said, her blush deepening. "I was just thinking about it, and then I started to think that it was near the children's rooms. Then I started to wonder why my room would be on the opposite side of the house, since the governess should be near the children, and -"

            Georg laughed again. "And here I thought you were thinking of the opera and of me," he said, leaning closer to her.

            "I _am_ thinking of you," she protested. "I was initially thinking about your bedroom."

            "You're very forward, Fräulein," he said. "Maybe those rumors are true."

            "Georg!" she exclaimed, and now it was he who covered her mouth.

            "You're going to wake the children, Maria," he threatened, wrapping his arms around her waist and brushing her forehead with his lips. "I don't want to share you right now."

            She sighed and put her hands on his neck, massaging it gently and making him feel lightheaded.

            "Why were you thinking about my bedroom, Maria?" he whispered into her ear.

            "Huh?"

            Smiling, he brought his hands up to caress her back. "Why were you thinking about my bedroom?" he repeated.

            She pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Oh, I was just wondering what it's like," she explained. "If you have any pictures on your bureau, which book is on your night table, what color your comforter is."

            "What I wear to bed?" he continued, charmed by the speed at which her cheeks changed color.

            "No," she said, slapping his shoulder. "I know what you wear to bed."

            "Oh?"

            "Don't you remember?" she asked. "My very first night here, you came into my room and scared the children away."

            "Oh, that's right," Georg said, nodding in remembrance. "You had disobeyed my rules."

            "Silly rules," she added.

            He nodded again and kissed her forehead. "You know something, Maria?"

            "Mmm?"

            "I'm glad you didn't listen to me," he confided, bringing his mouth close to her, tasting her sweet breath.

            She smiled brightly. "Does that mean I don't ever have to listen to you?"

            He laughed lowly and took her hands in his. "Oh, I don't know," he mused. "You might like what I have to say sometimes."

            She pulled back, her mouth dropping.  Seeing his playful stare, she laughed a little.  "I think I just might," she mused, staring down at their entwined hands.

            He kissed her forehead and turned so he could guide her to her room.  When they reached her closed door, she turned and stared at him.

            "Thank you for such a lovely evening, Georg," she whispered, her eyes bright with happiness.

            "It was my pleasure, my love," he said, leaning over to kiss her lips.  The embrace was gentle at first, but Maria stepped forward and put her hands on his shoulders.  Georg placed his hands on her back and brought her closer to him.  

The absence of bright lighting created an unearthly effect, making Georg forget where he was. All he became aware of was how Maria's hands traveled down his shoulders and back, how sweet she tasted, and how alive he felt.  He pressed himself closer to her, feeling her moan beneath his embrace.  He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her into her room, concluding a wonderful evening in a perfect way.  

A low moan came from his throat, and he leaned closer into their embrace, needing more from her.  His hands moved down to her lower back, pushing her against him.  She stepped backwards a little to regain her footing, and he followed her, pressing her against the wall.  His hands moved to her hips, and his fingers slid up and down the smooth material of her gown.  He moved his mouth down to her neck, and her perfume filled his head, making him feel dizzy.  His one hand traveled up her side, while the other continued to caress her hip and waist.  He heard her gasp sharply, and then exhale in sheer, relaxed joy.  He moved both his hands up to caress her shoulders, and his fingers tingled at feeling her bare skin.  She moaned his name into his ear, and Georg felt he would lose all battles with his self control if they continued.

He pulled back reluctantly and gasped for breath.  Maria inhaled deeply, her mouth open and she, too, tried to recover her breathing.  He stared into her eyes, noting how full with desire they were.

"Forgive me," he whispered, although he didn't step away from her.

            She closed her eyes and shook her head, a loving smile gracing her face. "No," she breathed. "Don't apologize.  What a wonderful way to end the evening."

            Georg was about to say that he could think of better ways, but his voice left him at the sight of the glow to her cheeks.  Amazed and rather stimulated that he had the honor of being the first and only man to touch her in such an intimate way, he stepped back and stared at her.

            "You make me want to break the rules," he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

            She opened her eyes and met his gaze, and his heart warmed at the love he saw on her face. After a moment, she smiled. "Only a few more weeks," she said.

            He nodded. "Good night, Fräulein," he murmured to her.

            She kissed his cheek. "Good night, Captain," she whispered.  They held each other's gaze for a long moment as she stepped back to open her door.  She cocked her head in thought. "Is it wrong that part of me wishes those rumors _were_ true?" she asked.

            Chuckling softly, he shook his head. "It is better this way, my love," he told her and tapped her nose. "What we have is stronger than that."

            She smiled. "I'd like to think so," she said.

            "Sweet dreams, Maria," he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

            "Good night, Captain," she said again before retreated behind the door and closing it.

            Georg exhaled slowly and placed his hand on the closed door.  A strong emotion ran through him, and he smiled as he brought his other hand up to trace his lips.

            _Yes_, he thought and nodded. _She is the answer to _all_ my prayers_.

Fin


End file.
